His Maiden, His Obsession
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Willow is tired of being abused, of working for the Frankenstein family to pay off her father's debt. While singing in the marketplace for money, Rumpel happens to see her, now he is done with all the woman in his life leaving, this time she will be his. This time he will have the love he deserves. It was love at first site. Rumpel visits her each night, seducing her to be his. OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Willow.

Pictures are on my profile! As usual.

* * *

3rd person point of view-

It was a normal day for everyone in the market place. Everyone except the newcomer, wearing an all black out fit and a hood to conceal his odd features Rumpelstiltskin observed his surroundings fascinated with the new colorless world that the hatter had brought him to. He was just beginning to teach Regina, a young seventeen year old woman that should of been his child if that Cora hadn't tricked him, magic.

Regina would be the key to his revenge on Cora. A glimpse of the future revealed to him that she would also be his key to the curse that would allow him to find...his son. But in order to cast a curse. Her heart needed to be blackened.

Here he would find the man that would make Regina into the monster he needed. A doctor according to Jefferson, the hatter.

"_When you're alone, silence is all you see,"_ he heard the voice of an angel sing, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked all around for the source. His eyes halted to a crowd of people. He managed to make his way through. There at the center was the source of the voice.

A beautiful, pale raven haired woman. Not only did she sound like an angel but she looked like a goddess; curves to die for, thin waist from years of wearing corsets, angled and angelic face, hips for bearing children, plump breasts to feed them. She seemed to be in her late twenties.

Like everyone else in this world she was colorless, clad in black and white. He wondered what her legs looked like. What they would look like around his thrusting waist. He smirked and moved his eyes upward noticing her eyes. They were locked with his. A beautiful shade of Violet, they seemed to have a magic behind them, being the only color of this world. She continued to sing, people tossed money into the black top hat in front of her. They had yet to break eye contact as she sang. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed men stare at him in jealousy.

"_When you're alone, Silence is all you see, _

_When you're alone, Silence is all you'll be._

_Give me your heart to come to me._

_"When you are here, music is all around._

_When you are near, music is all around._

_Open your eyes; don't make a sound._

_"Let in the shadow! Let in the shadow!_

_Let in the light of your bright shadow!"_

It may have been short but it was an enchanting song. His heart pounded with excitement. Rumpelstiltskin had to have her. She had to be his. Only his. This time, the woman he wanted would not get away. He would have his true love. The love he deserved.

Willow's point of view-

I broke eye contact with the newcomer to the crowd after I finished my song. People clapped and as I curtsied they gave the last of their tips, filling the hat I had borrowed from Victor. I needed all I could get to pay off the debt I had to the Frankenstein family. I picked the full hat up and began my way back to the Frankenstein castle, unaware of the man following me.

I owed the family my life. Alphonse Frankenstein had saved my fathers life in the war. My father died of disease before he could return the favor. My mother, Yasmine Owens, was accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake, along with my two younger sisters. For some reason Alphonse saved me from the angry crowd. I was only seventeen. That was eleven years ago, no one suspected me any more, mostly because I had grown so much. Into the woman I now am.

Alphonse used me as the payment of my fathers debt. Whenever I could I gave him half of what I earned from singing in the market place. Hoping it would help the debt. But each time I gave it to him he said the same thing over and over.

"Not nearly enough. You dare insult your father's life thinking it's worth nothing but coins?" I would then be slapped, kicked, punched, and finally raped as he 'apologized' for the abuse.

I sat at my window sill looking up to the stars, back in the summer home with Victor. My expression was nothing but sadness. I hadn't truly smiled in years. Victor had just treated my wounds. My excuse was the same. I tripped and fell in the marketplace.

-3rd person point of view-

Rumpelstiltskin was in luck. She resided in the same castle as the doctor that he needed to make a deal with. While observing the doctor to discover his desires, he followed and observed his maiden, Willow, he had heard her name from the Doctor.

He loved to hear her sing in the marketplace. Rumpelstiltskin knew everything about her after two months. Yet he didn't _**know**_ her. Tonight, he will meet her. He will meet the Doctor's assistant, his maiden, Willow.

-Willow's point of view-

It was Christmas Eve. one of many that I have had in this castle. We all stood in front of the fire as the Yule log burned and the candles on the Christmas tree glowed. A cup of champagne in each of our hands.

"To the Frankenstein family." Victor said holding his glass in the air as a toast.

"To a fine new year, papa." Gerhardt, the younger brother added clad in his suit of honor.

"Thank you, Gerhardt. And let's have a better look at that medal." Alphonse said gesturing to the medal clipped onto his son's outside chest pocket.

"My son. The Silver Cross." Alphonse smiled with pride.

"It's embarrassing to have everyone make such a fuss." he chuckled.

"Well, that's your cross to bear, I suppose." Victor retorted, jealous of the positive attention his brother was getting. I felt pity for him, he did just as much good as his brother, with all his brilliant science. Brain is better than brawn.

"To the holiday. Something for both of my sons." Alphonse changed the subject. He gestured me to get the gifts. I finished my drink and set it on the desk before walking to the tree. I returned to them, handing Victor a leather envelope and giving a small box to Gerhardt before folding my hands in front of me and observing.

"Too small to be a pony." Gerhardt joked, he looked to me for a smile, I gave him a small one but it was better than nothing. He opened the box, revealing the family pocket watch inside.

"Your mother gave me that when we were married. It was her father's. She wanted to keep it in the family." Alphonse informed the younger brother.

"I remember." he replied, memories shown in his eyes as he stared at the watch.

"Open yours, Victor." Alphonse gestured to the envelope. Victor opens the envelope, revealing a piece of paper.

"A commission? Father, surely you're joking. My work is far too important to leave now." Victor said, looking irritated at his father.

"I purchased you a commission. You will join the Mobile Thirty-fourth as their camp physician. It's an honor." Alphonse attempted once again to get Victor interested in the battlefield instead of science.

"Well, yes, of course. But I'm not sure you realize the important scientific work he's doing." Gerhardt defended his brother.

"Certainly, but how will he do his work without my financial support?" Alphonse now revealed he was no longer funding Victor.

"Papa, I rely on that money." Victor argued.

"I've already allowed you the use of our summer home as well as Willow for an assistant for your foolish purposes. Isn't that enough?" Alphonse retorted.

"I have made great progress! The name Frankenstein is going to stand for life! Life, everlasting here on Earth." his voice had risen. I looked worriedly between them. Victor then stomped out of the room. Gerhardt and I following after him out into the cold. Victor briskly walks away from the castle towards his carriage, Gerhardt and I still behind him.

"Victor. Victor, wait. He'll cool off. Here. Take it, you're the eldest. She wanted it for you." Gerhardt said, extending the pocket watch out to Victor.

"No. Keep it. Don't worry about me. I'll find another way. Come Willow." Victor snapped before climbing into the carriage. I gave an apologetic look to Gerhardt before climbing in and sitting across from Victor.

-3rd person point of view-

Rumpelstiltskin watch all of this from a distance. He smirked. He now has a deal to work with.

-Willow's point of view-

Victor stared angrily to the falling snow outside the carriage.

"You know that was immature." I broke the silence between us.

"I did what was necessary." he replied.

"You're father will never see you as a man until you prove it to him." I retorted. He moved his eyes to glare at. I through my hands up in defense.

"I'm only trying to help." I said before looking outside the window. Remembering a time I used to play with my sisters in the snow. I heard him sigh before he took my hands in his.

"I know Willow, I know." he said before putting his warm forehead to my cold hands. He may have been the older brother, but he acted like a child.

Victor saw no use of continuing his work if he had no money to buy supplies or tools, so Victor, Igor and I began clearing out Victor's laboratory. Igor headed up the stairs with a box of equipment while Victor and I continue to pack.

"Good evening." A voice caused us to jump and stop packing the flasks. We looked to see an odd colorful man sitting in one of the chairs Victor and I use when we need a break.

"How did you get in here? Who are you?" Victor questioned. The man kept his eyes on me, I kept my eyes on him. He just looked so interesting. Clad in a red outfit, with rumpled hair ending at his shoulders, rough looking glittery skin, an iris bigger than a human being's, and a smirk that made my heart skip a beat. I've seen his eyes before though, in the market place. I kept my smirk off my face but looked at him with interest in my eyes.

"Stiltskin. Rumpel Von Stiltskin." he replied, not taking his eyes off me. I furrowed my eyes. What an odd name. Perhaps it was a pseudonym. Victor step in front of me forcing us to look away from one another. Mr. Stiltskin leaned to the side of the chair to put my back into his sight.

"A foreigner." Victor said.

"What tipped you off? My rosy complexion?" he quipped. I smiled, actually smiled! Before I caught myself, although Mr. Stiltskin saw it and smirked before continuing.

"Yes, I've seen lots of your drab little land, and, I am interested in your work." he informed us.

"Well, you're a little late. I've been shut down. And I can't bring back dead loved ones, anyway, if that's what you're after." Victor said before walking back to the table and packing once again.

"I think my deceased are best kept where they are, dearie, thank you very much." he smirked and seemed to have his own joke. Perhaps a mother in law or ex-wife, I smiled at the thought

"No, no, no. My interest, is in _how_ you do what you do." he said.

"Victor, You should at least hear him out." I walked over and stopped his packing before looking to a smirking Rumpel. I caught his eyes trailing my body up and down. He continued when Victor cleared his throat.

"You see, where I come from, we do things differently. Your land has witchcraft, but it's feeble, neglected stuff. Where I live, it's strong and hearty." my eyes lit with interest and I continued to listen as he stood from his seat.

"But… It cannot restore life. If you can do this, well… I'll want to know more, and I'm willing to pay. Rumpel takes out a small pouch and pours its contents onto the floor. A massive pile of coins pour from the bag seemingly endless. Our jaws dropped.

"How did you do that? How did he do that?" Victor asked baffled pointing to the money that continued to pile up. Rumpel stops the flow his eyes back on me

"Ah… Missing the point. Money – yours." he said.

"Are you a philanthropist?" Victor asked. Rumpel seemed to not understand the meaning of the word.

"Well, I've been called worse. There is a cost to you – knowledge. You teach me to wield… Whatever it is you wield. That, is the deal." he said gesturing to the equipment around us.

"Then it's a deal." Victor said shaking hands with the man. The man smirks slyly then disappears. I feel arms wrap around my waist. I tense feeling his presence behind me as he pulls my body back to meet his. His nose ran along my neck as if he was enjoying my scent. I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean my head to the side, exposing my neck and giving him more skin. I felt a well hidden erection start poking my thigh, I bit my lip, feeling my own arousal start.

'What wonderful spell does this man have me under?' I thought to myself.

"What are you doing?!" Victor asked angrily.

"How much for her?" Rumpel asked seemingly out of breath, dismissing Victor's question.

"She isn't for sale nor is she an item you can buy!" Victor said sternly jerking me away from Rumpel, but the spell didn't lift. I opened my eyes a gazed back at the man with want.

"Very well." Rumpelstiltskin said before once again disappearing only this time he didn't reappear.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Victor asked looking for any injuries. I shook my head.

"I'm going to go to my room for the night." I told him softly before walking up the stairs. Passing Igor in the hallway.

* * *

R&R! This is merely a preview. Don't worry I'm still writing all my other Rumpel stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Willow.

Info: I'm using Bobby Carlyle's birthday as Rumpel's. April 14th, he's an Aries. As well as my sign, Sagittarius.

In Victorian times(aka Victor Frankenstein's time in my story), the carnation stood for fascination; deep red was a sign of a love stricken heart, and red for love. Yet, if the carnation was striped, it meant love's refusal.

I know Victor Frankenstein lived in the 1700's but I can't find enough clothing style from that time so I'm changing it to the 1800-The Victorian times.

* * *

Once I returned to my room I changed out of my dress and removed my corset finally able to breath. I put on a white night gown and sat on my windowsill that over looked the garden. It was hot and humid in my room, which was an old unused servants room, so I opened my window. Fresh snow had fallen onto the ground, bushes, and trees. The cold breeze felt nice. It was a nice enough night to sing. I saw a flash of red in the garden but ignored it.

"_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the color runs together_

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

_Time dances whirling as_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_Sacred geometry_

_Where movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel - let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

_Turning me into the light_." I finished and relaxed against the pillows that surrounded me on the sill while gazing up at the moon smiling, the man, Rumpelstiltskin, was on my thoughts. He seemed to be so dark yet he obviously craved the light.

A pebble hitting the wall beside me grabbed my attention. I looked down to see Rumpel. He made a 'come here' gesture. I looked back to the grandfather clock in the room, it was only eight. I held up a finger before shutting my window and putting on a robe, before going down to the garden I let my hair down from it's usual bun to keep my neck warm. I slipped on my winter boots and rushed down the stairs and out into the garden. Rumpel was no where to be seen as I glanced left and right, rubbing my arms for warmth.

"You should be dressed warmer dearie." he stated from the bench in front of a frozen stone fountain of swans. The frozen water that came from their beaks glistened in the bright moonlight.

"Well I was about to go to bed." I retorted smiling. He smirked and stood.

"You sing like an angel, like no one I've ever heard." he said walking up to me until I could feel his warmth. I blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you, I'm glad my voice pleases you. Now if you'd like I could go get Victor for you." I offered.

"Oh no Dearie!" he spoke, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and ushering me to sit with him on the bench.

"I'm here to see you."

"Me? One touch wasn't enough?" I teased smirking. He smiled and cackled.

"A little fire in you! I do like that, but yes dearie I am here tonight to see you." he informed me before moving closer. I enjoyed his warmth. I took one of his hands in mine and observed the texture.

"Does everyone look like this where you come from?" I changed the subject of our conversation while tracing the lines on his hands.

"No." he answered sadly making me look up to his face, he was examining the features of my face.

"Well then you must have millions of women woo over you." I complimented honestly. He scoffed.

"More like they run and hide."

"Well that's rude, you're so unique, different, and amazing to observe. I would never run from you." I smiled before looking back to his hands. He had a look of surprise but gratefulness.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"For what?" I questioned while examining his fingernails. I wondered if he painted them the strange color they are.

"Your kindness." he replied. I chuckled.

"I wasn't being kind I was being honest." I said. He smiled and was silent a moment before he spoke.

"I believe it is time for me to depart." he said standing.

"So soon?" I queried disappointed. He smirked and pulled a red carnation from his sleeve.

"I'll return every night to see you." he promises after handing me the flower. I smiled.

"I'll await your arrival." I said while smiling behind the flower. He bowed then disappeared in a cloud of violet colored smoke. I smiled to myself and brought the flower to my nose, enjoying the smell. I went to my room and had no trouble falling asleep.

For the next month he visited me each night. It felt nice to have attention and to have someone to talk to. Each night he would give me a single flower, a red carnation, the only colorful flower I've ever seen.

It was now the month of love. February. I looked forward to his visit that night. Alphonse was holding a Valentine Masquerade next week.

I admired the fireflies as they flew around the lively garden. Many of the plants survived the winter. Those that didn't, I helped bring back to health.

"Hello, Willow." I heard Rumpel whisper in my ear, his hands on my arms, as usual I was clad in my night wear since he always visited me at night. He was always touching me during our visits. Whether it be by massaging my shoulders, rubbing my arms, or having me resting in his arms. I leaned back and he moved me in between his legs. His nose went to my neck, his lips barely touching me.

"What do you do during the day, when you aren't with Victor and I?" I questioned as he massaged my arms while I rested my head on his comfortable shoulder.

"Hmm, this and that. Your dear Victor has been gathering quite a lot of research, so I put it to use in my land." he replied, then he rested his arms around my waist and we sat there gazing at the stars together.

"Do you know the constellations?" I asked, noticing the Sagittarius, my sign, was shining brightly tonight, meaning something was coming my way.

"Yes, dearie, I know plenty." he replied.

"What sign were you born under?" I asked.

"Well I was born the fourth month of the year so that would be Aries." he answered.

"Well, well, highly compatible with mine. I'm a Sagittarius." I spoke smirking.

"I don't give a damn if our signs are compatible or not, I'll do what I wish with you." he said aggressively in my ear before kissing along my jaw line. I chuckled before sighing happily and closed my eyes.

"How could a woman like me be so lucky to have you?" I questioned.

"Well your looks for one, I must say you are the finest woman I have ever seen, your body is...exquisite." he whispered huskily, he pulled me onto his lap and I felt his erection and moaned aloud.

"Should we go to your bedroom for more privacy?" he asked teasingly before kissing my neck again. His hands moved from my waist and began to massage my thighs, which had open when he set me on his lap. I closed them and stood, he did as well thinking that I was accepting.

"Not tonight, Rumpel. I enjoy all your actions very much," I whispered while running my hands up his chest slowly before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him to be inches from my lips.

"But I'm not that easy." I whispered, then pecked his lips. He groaned.

"You are such a tease, one day I won't take no for an answer, but I do love a challenge dearie." he added while I walked away. I stopped.

"Well, I hope that forceful day never comes." I whispered to myself before remembering the ball. I turned to him hoping he hadn't left yet. He was still standing at the bench watching me with lustful yet loving eyes.

"Change your mind dearie?" he asked smirking, his arms open and incredibly tempting. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Alphonse, Victor's father, is throwing a masquerade for Valentine's day. Would you be willing to be my date? I've grown tired of always being on Victor's or Gerhardt's arm." I stated. He smirked and bowed.

"I would be honored to escort the most amazing and gorgeous woman to the ball." he complimented while bowing, causing me to blush.

"Then I shall see you there next week, which means no visits until then, lets see how you do with some distance. Oh and could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"My favors come with prices, dearie." he said walking up to me and pulling me close.

"Then name your price for a colorful dress from your land, I want to be the belle of the ball." I whispered. Our lips inches from one another. His eyes seemed to soften at the word belle before going back to there normal admiring look.

"How about, I get to remove it at the end of the night?" he offered. I playfully scowled at him.

"Just remove it, I want to see you, caress you, admire you." he whispered while turning me and running his hands up and down my body before pulling me to meet him as he did before.

"Nothing less, perhaps more but only if you allow it, love." he finished, his lips rested on my shoulder as he awaited my answer. I smiled.

"Alright, deal." I accepted freeing myself from his grasp. "Make it a dark but noticeable color." I commanded before kissing his cheek and caressing his face gently before walking to my room. I went to bed with a smile on my face. I will see him at the end of the week, when he visits Victor, but let's see how he does with no physical contact.

Victor stood across from me cutting open our newly required body. I handed him the tools he asked for when he needed them.

"The ball is coming up." Victor brought up while he continued to work, glancing to me briefly.

"That it is." I replied, giving him the thread and needle so he could sew up the body's side once again, it had a new kidney in it, now it needed the electricity.

"Will you go with me? Just me this time, no Gerhardt." he asked. Stopping his working a moment to look at me and await my answer. I didn't get a chance to reply.

"You're a little too late, I'm going to be the lucky one with her on my arm." I heard Rumpel say before he put his hands on my hips and tried to pull me in but I pulled away, keeping up the no physical contact challenge. I smirked at his disappointed and frustrated reaction.

"What? Willow what is the meaning of this?" Victor angrily asked.

"He is nice enough to fund your research for nothing but knowledge, I thought it nice to invite him, to have a nice night." I explained. Rumpel smiled gleefully while Victor's nostrils flared in rage.

"And he happened to want to escort you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You and Gerhardt get to escort me every year, I wanted a change, so I asked him to escort me. Don't worry dear, I'll save you a dance." I said running my hand down Victor's face teasingly, attempting to calm him as well. I had been spending so much time with Rumpel that I sometimes act like him. Rumpel didn't like that Victor and I were touching. Victor's eyes stay on mine before he sighed.

"Very well. You know my father won't like this." he warned.

"I'll deal with him when the time comes." I retorted.

"Go to your room for the rest of the evening, I'd like to have a chat with our dear patron." Victor seethed out the words dear patron. I curtsied and looked to Rumpel with a parting smile. Rumpel winked at me and I smiled at him before returning to my room.

I gasped when I saw a beautiful but expensive looking, dark red and black colored ball gown lying on my bed, black satin gloves beside it. I will definitely be noticed.

'Oh Rumpel you outdid yourself.' I thought while grinning happily. I hugged the dress happy to own such a beautiful item now. A box fell from within it's folds. I put the dress and gloves away before picking it up. A note from him was on top.

_~ An extra little something for my angel._

_~R_

I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a jewelry set containing gorgeous ruby earrings and a necklace, sitting neatly on top of another box. I smiled at the wonderful gift. He really knew how to spoil a girl. I gently took the box out from underneath the jewelry, inside I found red powder for my eyelids and a tube of black lipstick.

-The Next Week: Night of the Masquerade Ball-

I tied my corset as tight as it would possibly go, I wanted to look more then just stunning tonight. Once finished I slid into the ball gown with little difficulty, my bust was a little to big, if it weren't for the corset my breasts would surely pop out. I smirked. Rumpel would surely enjoy my cleavage. I went to my vanity and brushed my hair before putting it up into a bun with curls poking out in every direction. I styled my bangs to be on the side of my face hiding an ear, but the earring would still be visible and dangling gently above my shoulder.

I put the ruby jewelry on and admired it in the mirror before doing my makeup, red eye shadow and black glistening lipstick. The black making my lips appear fuller than usual. Once finished I slipped on my black gloves and slid into a pair of black flats, I wanted to be able to dance a lot, so I chose to not wear heels.

A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts as I admired my beauty in the mirror.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The master is ready and your guest is here." Igor's voice informed me.

"Alright I'll be down in a moment." I said. I heard him walk away. I turned in front of the mirror to make sure my look was perfect before I slipped on my mask and went downstairs.

"You'd better not do anything to harm her, not even a single hair on her head." I heard Victor's voice threaten.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it dearie." Rumpel's voice retorted. I came out of the hallway and began to make my way down the staircase that was to my right. Victor's jaw dropped once he saw me. Rumpel turned and froze once his eyes set on me. I smiled and blushed. He looked absolutely like a god in his Golden outfit adorned with a shining gold mask. Much more handsome then Victor who was clad in his usual black suit with a tailcoat this time, his mask attached to a stick he held in his hand.

"You look absolutely magnificently breath taking." Rumpel complimented genuinely while taking my hands in his and smiling. I curtsied softly while keeping my hands in his.

"Thank you, if it weren't for you I would of looked like every other girl, but now I look like...I'm yours." I said smiling, referring to that fact we would be the only two with color. Victor cleared his throat.

"The carriage is outside." he said briefly then walked out the door that Igor held open.

"Shall we?" Rumpel said smirking and offering his arm. I entwined my arm in his.

"We shall." I accepted and we walked out to the carriage that took us to Alphonse's castle. Many carriages were already there and waltz music could be heard from inside the castle. Rumpel and Victor exited the carriage, both held a hand out to help me out. I grasped my dress and lifted it so I could see the step in order to exit the carriage. I grabbed Rumpel's hand and he smirked triumphantly at Victor as he helped me. Victor scowled before stormed inside, most likely to join his brother and father, informing them of our arrival as well as our new guest.

People gaped and stared absolutely marveled at Rumpel and I as we climbed the steps and entered the ball room. The whole room silenced and halted, staring at us. I held my head high although I felt embarrassed with so many eyes staring, though I knew no one here has seen so much color. Rumpel and I began our way down to the center for dancing. He gestured for the band to begin playing and they obeyed.

Rumpel and I began to waltz, the people around us continued what they were doing before but also continued to whisper among themselves as they observed us.

"Looks like you've got your wish, you are the belle of the ball, love." he whispered in my ear as we danced close together, once the waltzing was over. His chin rested on my shoulder as we stayed close, embracing each other in a simple yet elegant dance.

"It's all thanks to you Rumpelstiltskin. I will finally have a memorable and amazing night. And I am sure you will enjoy your end of the bargain." I teased. He chuckled and held me tighter.

"Oh yes I certainly will." he said huskily before spinning me out. Alphonse was waiting with his arm open and ready, Rumpel neglected to notice him since his attention had been directed to me.

"May I cut in?" he asked an obviously angered Rumpel, Alphonse didn't wait for an answer as he began dancing with me. I sent Rumpel an apologetic yet fearful look. Alphonse's mask did little to hide his ugly personality and looks. He was in a silver and grey outfit, he wore the only silver mask which meant he was the host and the supposed center of attention, until Rumpel arrived with his Golden one. All other's, including mine, were black or white.

"So who is this man you've brought with you tonight? Victor informed me that he is responsible for your state of dress, I must thank the man, or whatever he is." Alphonse said smirking, his eyes on my cleavage. I stared ahead, emotionless, then I answered while holding my rage and fear inside.

"He is a very close friend of mine as well as the man who is funding Victor's research. He deserves to be here." I snapped at him

"No need to get feisty my dear. Although later I shall enjoy it. I believe a session from you is long overdue. Go to my office in an hour or so." he commanded me while pulling me closer against my will. I forced him to spin me away back into Rumpel's waiting hands as he and Alphonse changed partners in the dance. I avoided both their eyes and got as close to Rumpel as possible while he looked to me concerned.

"I shall see you later on tonight, Willow." Alphonse said before he continued to dance and mingle. Rumpel threw me a questioning look but I just shook my head, for him to ignore it, and continued dancing with him. After being interrupted multiple times we just gave up and sat down at a near by table. Champagne and a plate full of Hors d'œuvre. Rumpel munched on them happily. I smiled amused.

"I do hope you are enjoying yourself. You seem to like the shrimp." I said to him.

"Very much so. I haven't been to one of these in quite a while, is that what these are?" he asked after finishing another shrimp then began on his champagne. I laughed and nodded.

"What was Victor's father talking to you about? Seeing you later on?" he questioned, setting his glass down and looking to me concerned. I just shook my head, dismissing the question.

"Do not worry about it, it's just some business that I've been meaning to do with him. You'll get your end of the deal a little later than what was planned though." I said. Rumpel sent a harsh glare over my shoulder. I looked in time to see a man turn and walk away quickly, good, my feet were too sore for any more dancing.

After a little over an hour, Rumpel left for some business but promised he would see me later on in my room. I went to Alphonse's office and waited. It didn't take him long to enter. I had no choice but to do what he wanted me to do.

"Consider it payment for me allowing you to bring that guest." he said between grunts. Luckily my dress, and mask got to stay on. But my gloves came off. He only wanted to use my mouth, throat and hands tonight. After our session I rushed home, hoping I would get to wash off the makeup running down my face from the tears caused by my gag reflex.

I walked into my room and slammed the door. Closing my eyes and leaning against it, my head down in shame. I ripped my mask off and through it to the floor, letting a sob escape from me.

"What happened?" a worried Rumpel asked as he stood me. I gasped and looked up at him in surprise.

"You weren't suppose to see me like this." I whispered, wiping my tears and makeup from my face while attempting to cover it. Rumpel frowned, taking my hands away to look into my eyes.

"What 'business' did he do with you?" he asked slowly, concern and anger shown in his expression. "Don't you dare lie to me again." he said. I looked away. I would not show more weakness.

"He saved my father in the war and since my father never got to pay off the life debt, it was passed to me. I have no choice but to pay with my service and my body." I whispered, continuing to look away ashamed. Rumpel released my arms and clenched his fists.

"Don't worry about it, I will deal with him." I said looking to him, finally able to hide my shame behind a false smile. Rumpel looked livid but he sighed and dropped the subject nonetheless.

"Don't do anything with him again, he will not touch what's mine any longer." he informed me, speaking possessively. "Now go wash your face dearie, I don't want to see any more tears on such a beautiful flower." he said softly while caressing my cheek. I nodded and went to the bowl of water in the bathroom. I used a cloth to wipe all the excess makeup from my face, until it was normal and pretty once again. I went back into the room and into Rumpel's awaiting arms. He hugged me tight, making me feel safe for once in my life.

He pulled me away softly before kissing me on the lips softly, I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. His kiss was full of care, and passion with little aggression this time. He pulled away, I kept my eyes closed as he turned me to face away from him. He untied the back of the dress and let it slide down. He guided me to step out of it.

He unlaced my corset, then tossed it aside. My top was now bare. His warm and gentle hands caressed my shoulders, arms, back, waist, stomach and finally his hands reach my breasts. He squeezed my soft mounds gently, his breathing quickened and he pulled my body to meet his. His cock was hard and straining against his pants. I heard him walk to stand in front of me.

"Open your eyes, there's no need to be ashamed." he spoke, as if he was out of breath. I did as I was told. He smiled then went onto his knees in front of me. His head was now level with my almost flat stomach. He glided his hands on my hips before pulling my pantyhose down and off my feet. I was now nude in front of him.

His eyes were locked on the soft curls that covered my vaginal mound. He leaned forward and kiss it. He trailed his kisses upward while slowly standing, he pulled me into the deepest kiss ever possible. His tongue entered my mouth as he kept a hand on my hip and ran the other up my back, he undid my hair before entangling his hand into it. I was so into the blissful kiss I didn't notice him leading me back on to the bed.

I finally awoke from my daze once he broke the kiss, he began kissing my neck and grinding his hardened erection into me. I could sense he wanted to continue so desperately.

"Rumpel please, I don't want to do this with you just yet." I whispered. He sighed frustrated before he rolled to lay beside me, I looked at him as he kept his eyes on my stomach, running his hand over it, again and again. As if he wanted something there. I furrowed my brows.

"You want a family." It wasn't a question. He looked to my eyes after the statement, keeping his hand on my stomach. He didn't reply, But he didn't need to, the answer was in his eyes, He was lonely, seeking comfort and companionship. Family. I looked away and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I love you, I've actually fallen for you." I spoke and opened my eyes to look at him, watching his expression. My words caused him to look at me in surprise. Then he smiled and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I love you as well, I not only see you as a possession Willow, but I see you as my lover as well. I've lost too many of those I love, I will not lose you." he said seriously. I smiled softly and rolled to cuddle my nude body into him. He hugged me close.

"Then wait until I'm ready...please" I whispered before falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat. Not noticing him get up and going into the bathing room to take care of his needs.

* * *

R&R! I made this nice and long.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Willow.

Warning: sex scene in this chapter.

* * *

"What do you do for a living?" I asked one night, a month after the ball. I started to refuse Alphonse right away, as a result he banished me from his property. Victor secretly let me remain at the summer house.

"I make deals, dearie." he smirked.

"How about your hobby?" I asked.

"I spin straw into gold." he replied. I smirked.

"I knew you had spinners hands." I said releasing his hands but he just took mine in his, wanting to be touching as always.

"How do you figure?" he teased.

"My great grandmother was a spinner, my whole family knew how to spin, my mother taught me and I plan to teach my children how to spin, should I remember, it's been quite a while." I said looking to the ground. I remember watching the wheel while my mother spun wool into thread for her summer knitting. She always knitted thick blankets for us in the winter.

"Well why don't we see." he said and with a wave of his hand a large spinning wheel appeared in a cloud of purple haze. My jaw dropped and I gasped standing from our spot. I walked over to it and observed it smiling.

"I've never seen one so large." I exclaimed. The wheel was taller then my 5'4 stature.

"Come." he said kneeling behind the stool he had conjured. I went and sat in front of him. He placed his hands on my upper arms.

"There's no wool." I said.

"We won't need it, now, let me help you." he said, he conjured a basket of straw and set it onto the snow. He took the thinnest but longest piece and put it onto the piece of thread coming through the hole. He began to spin the wheel and the straw began to go through. He took my hands and had me take over but all that came out was straw that kept breaking. I couldn't reveal that I was a witch. He might tell Victor, and I could be burned at the stake.

"Why aren't we-"

"Shh. Just keep spinning." he shushed me. I obeyed. He watched me spin while rubbing my arms gently. He pushed my wavy hair behind my ear and to the side, exposing my neck. He began to softly kiss my shoulder and neck after moving my night gown to reveal the smooth skin underneath. I had a hard time concentrating. His kisses move up my neck and he was soon nibbling on my ear gently. It tickled causing me to giggle.

"You're extremely distracting Rumpel." I said smirking. I felt him smile.

"Well you're extremely irresistible." he huskily said into my ear, I closed my eyes in pleasure. His warm breath almost had me melting into his welcoming arms. I forgot I was still spinning.

"Look..." he whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes to see that I was spinning straw into gold. I had let my guard slip. He wasn't reacting as I thought he would. He must of known I had magic. Which means, he knew me before I even met him.

"How long did you follow me? Before we met." I asked dropping the thread of gold and standing from my seat, crossing my arms and keeping my back to him. He hesitated before answering.

"Ever since I saw you in the market place dearie."

"Why?"

"I believe you already know."

"Tell me anyway." I said turning back to him putting my hands on my hips before continuing. "You just made me reveal my largest secret to you, and you knew it was going to happen. What spell have you put me under, how are you making me feel like this?" I questioned. He looked genuinely confused.

"Like what?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed frustrated. I took his hand and put it over my heart.

"You know what! I love you and I'm completely under your command. I know little about you and yet I feel...I feel as if you're the one. The moment I saw you for the first time that day, the moment you pulled my body to yours," I stepped closer to him, his eyes were mesmerized but happy.

"I wanted you to take me, to fuck me, to...to love me, and I'm happy you do, it's just, I want more than just love and it all feels so magical it has to be a spell." I finished. He smiled.

"I've done nothing, once I heard your voice, when I first saw you, I knew I had to have you. I felt this...this pull to you. Now I see that we're meant to be one." he said, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me as close as possible to him.

"You are my maiden, my obsession, my love. Willow, you. Are. Mine. And you no longer belong here but instead, at my side." he huskily said and forced me into a kiss. I closed my eyes as I felt the magic between us combine and make love. I was his, he was mine. When we pulled away we were in a different room. A room full of color!

I pulled away from him and looked around, completely marveled by all the color. I looked down at my skin, it had gone from pure white to a pale skin tone.

"Is this...your world?" I asked. The room we were in seemed to be a large dining room. A spinning wheel in the corner, curtains closed over long windows, candelabra giving off the only light, tapestries on the walls, and odd items from swords, hats, staffs, and even a hand were on pedestals as if they were trophies.

"It is, we are home." he said pulling me back to him and kissing me once again. I smiled at the word. Home.

"So you really aren't afraid of me, for being a witch?" I asked when we pulled apart. His forehead rested on mine.

"I could never fear someone I love that is as kind and stunning as you are." he flirted. I smiled wide and giggled.

"Well then I could never fear nor hate someone as loving, interesting, and irresistible as you." I retorted running my hands down his chest and wrapping them around his waist. He moaned.

"And now, my angel, I'm finished with holding myself back." he growled out before ravishing my neck and caressing my sides. I moaned loudly when he found the right spot. He chuckled the gripped my thighs and forced me to jump and wrap my legs around his waist. He began to grind his erection into me.

"Eager are we?" I teased. He shushed me with a kiss. "Don't be gentle." I commanded softly before kissing along his jaw. He laid me onto the table and rested on top of me as he undid the ties of his trousers, freeing his erection.

"Why? Not a virgin?" he asked. His hand untied my robe and slid it off. He also slid off my night gown leaving me nude.

"You know I'm not. Victor's father has raped me ever since I was seventeen." I reminded him angrily. He froze and looked into my eyes before he was filled with rage when he saw I spoke the truth. He had tried to forget what had happened to me after the Valentine ball.

"Later my love, right now I want you to make me forget him, make me only know you." I said putting my legs back around his waist and pulling him to meet my ready and waiting vagina. He grasped my hips then slid into me with one quick movement. Oh he was so much bigger then what I was used to. His rage fueled his thrusts as he grunted pounding into me hard and fast. Claiming me as his. The slapping of my skin and his leather-like clothing echoed in the room along with our moans, grunts, groans, and sighs.

He sucked and bit on my neck. His arms were under my back with his hands entangled within my hair. His clothing rubbed against my skin as he thrust his hips, pushing his penis in and out, over and over, harder and faster. Soon he was out of rhythm, thrusting faster he hoisted himself onto his hands and caressed my face while he grunted, nearing release.

I felt my own release coming. His thumb worked my clit to help it come faster.

"Come on, come on." he seemed to beg himself. I finally felt my walls clench with pleasure as waves of my orgasm washed over me. He cried out and I felt his member pulse as he came long and hard into my womb. He growled and grunted as he continued thrust, riding the high and pushing his seed further into me.

"Oh Rumpelstiltskin!" I cried out as I collapsed onto the table, he lay on top of me panting and still connected.

"I will be the only man to ever do this to you from now on." he said aggressively into my ear before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Of course. Always." I replied and couldn't help but fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

I know it was a bit short but more to come in the next chapter, Victor coming for the heart to bring back his brother, the curse, and Willow's storybrooke counterpart.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Willow.

* * *

Rumpel had been distant lately. His eyes had been staring off into space and it would take him a while to answer me. Today was no different.

"What's this one?" I asked him while smelling a flower in the garden of his castle. The garden was once dead but I had healed it, in this world my magic was much more powerful and he helped me control it. I put most of it in plants, animals, and protection. The breeze blew softly, ruffling my green and black dress. I had been wearing more color. I couldn't help myself, it was all so amazing and different. Much better than the dull colors I used to wear.

"Rumpel." I pulled him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked. He hadn't heard me. I looked to the flower than to him.

"Oh, that's yellow." he said. I stood straight and put my hands to my sides.

"What's bothering you my love?" I asked pulling him to sit on a bench with me. He tightened his lips but he didn't get a chance to answer, someone shouted his name.

"Rumpelstiltskin! I want my hat!" it was a man. I looked to him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk. I looked to his head, he wore no hat.

"Wait here." he commanded, standing.

"Oh no, I'm not missing this." I said following him. We came to the foyer where a man was looking around for Rumpel his eyes stopped on Rumpel and he spoke.

"You stole my hat and I want it back."

"Borrowed, I borrowed your hat." Rumpel corrected after conjuring up the said hat and gave it back.

"Why did you need the hat?" I asked. The man's eyes were now on me.

"He used it to travel from here to another world and vise versa. Jefferson by the way, friends call me Hatter." he answered for Rumpel, holding his hand out. I looked at it skeptically, with a raise eyebrow, but did not take it. He closed it into a fist before putting back to his side, his other holding his hat. Rumpel snickered.

"Well anyway, I'm going to get the doctor, something about his brother escaping." Jefferson mumbled.

"Wait what? Victor? Escaping?"

"You know him?" Jefferson asked.

"I'm his assistant."

"Was." Rumpel corrected.

"Uh, yeah. He said, wait, no, here, just read the letter." Jefferson said. He pulled a crinkled paper from within his jacket. I took it and read over the squiggly panic written lines.

'_Come now, my brother was shot and killed, but brought back, now a monster, he escaped following you to your world, come and bring me there.'_

_~V.F_

That's all it said. Tears were in my eyes.

"Gerhardt was shot?" I whispered looking to him. Jefferson shrugged. I scowled, some help he was.

"Take me to him. I need to find out for myself." I commanded. Holding onto the letter.

"No." Rumpel said.

"What? What do you mean no? My friend needs help, I have to go." I stated.

"No, you are remaining here. I'm not letting him," he pointed to Jefferson. "Leave with what's mine."

"Now is not a time to be possessive Rumpel." I said stepping up to him. I wasn't backing down. He scowled at me and glared but softened at my tearful, worried eyes. He sighed then turned to Jefferson.

"Get the doctor, bring him to this spot, now." Rumpel commanded. Jefferson then got a sly smirk on his face.

"What's in it for me?" he said. Rumpel looked livid. He snapped his fingers, smoke came from Jefferson's mouth and his tongue appeared in Rumpel's hand.

"How bout, you bring the Doctor and I'll give you this back." he seethed while wagging the tongue in the air. Jefferson gripped his mouth but nodded. He didn't look fearful, more like he was angry and annoyed. He threw his hat and threw it, it spun and created a portal which he jumped through. Rumpel set the tongue on the table.

I hugged myself and began to pace back and forth.

"I knew I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed." I whispered to myself. Rumpel came over and stopped me. He pulled me close, hugging me. I put my arms around his waist and burring my head in his shoulder, fighting my tears. He shushed me.

A portal opened up and Jefferson with Victor came through. Rumpel waved his hand and the tongue went from the table back to Jefferson's mouth.

"Why did you bring me here?" Victor asked Jefferson, not noticing us. Jefferson looked over to us while moving his tongue, making sure it still worked.

"How was Gerhardt shot?" I demanded walking over to Victor. Victor turned and looked as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Um." he avoided my eyes.

"Tell me, Victor! And you get out!" I shouted making him and Jefferson flinch. I pointed to Hatter. He backed away before leaving through his hat. Rumpel stayed to the sidelines with his hands behind his back while he observed.

"Well...you know where I get my bodies." Victor began.

"The cemetery." I growled. He nodded.

"Well, Gerhardt followed me for some reason, he never knew that information, and well, we were caught, I tried to explain we had permission, even though I don't, but Gerhardt insisted we run. He was scared. He was shot in his side. I tried to fix him, I did. But he died. I brought him back! My experiments were a success Willow!" he exclaimed happily grasping my arms. I shoved him away.

"But don't you see the price! Where is Gerhardt!? What happened to him!" I demanded putting my hands on my hips. Victor sighed.

"He-he wasn't the same. He changed somehow. Well there was a robber in the house, While I was trying to get Gerhardt to remember we encountered the robber and well, he tried to hurt us cause he was caught and, Gerhardt protected me. He killed the man...he got scared and ran...here...I think...I believe he was seeking you." He finished. I sighed.

"Go find him."

"Now?"

"No in a hundred years, yes now!" I yelled. Victor scowled but looked around.

"How do I get out of here?" he asked. I looked to Rumpel whose eyes were on me, interest and lust in his eyes.

"Rumpel?" I pulled him from his thoughts once again.

"Through that door and to the left." he answered while pointing the the door behind Victor, all without removing his eyes from me. Victor scowled at him before nodding his thanks. After he left I let out a shaky sigh and put a hand to my face. Rumpel hugged me from behind and began to kiss my neck, trying to pull my hips to meet his.

"You're incredibly sexy when you take charge." he huskily whispered into my ear before nibbling on it. I pushed him away.

"Not now Rumpel, I need some alone time." I said softly, leaving the room. Once I got to my room I collapsed on the bed and cried. I had hoped that Victor succeeded but if I had known the cost was my friend, Gerhardt, then I wouldn't of let him continue. Nothing but my memories with him went through my head only causing me to cry louder and harder into my arm as I curled into myself. I missed home. I missed my family. I missed my friend.

I felt a body join me in bed. His arm rubbing my arm softly in comfort.

"Please Rumpel, not now." I sobbed out.

"I'm just here to help." he whispered. He forced my body to turn towards his. I gave in and hugged him. He tensed. I sobbed into his shoulder. He eventually began to softly rub my back. My sobs slowly died down until I fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from crying.

I woke the next morning with a headache, my eyes sore from crying. Rumpel was lying next to me. Petting my hair. He had that thoughtful look on his face again. I looked into his eyes until he came out of his thoughts.

"Morning." his whispered. He kissed my head. I smiled softly.

"Hi...What was on your thoughts?" I whispered, cuddling into him more. He set his chin on my head while I listened to his soft heartbeat, it then sped up before calming again.

"I want you to go and stay with Victor." he said. I pulled away from him abruptly.

"What? But I thought-" I began but stopped. Tears coming to my eyes. Did he use me? He furrowed his brows.

"Was I just a toy? Are you...done with me?" I asked standing from the bed looking to him frightened. He began to shake his head.

"No, no why would you think that."

"You're sending me back. I thought, I thought you were happy with me. I actually thought I belonged here." I said. I held in my tears, staying strong.

"You do, you belong at my side but right now," he pulled me close to him, rubbing my arms to calm me.

"Right now, it's not safe around me. This land...something is coming. I want you to remain in this land when it comes, but I promise, I will find you again. I will protect you." he promised. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were determined. I nodded putting my trust in him.

"Okay." I whispered. He backed away then gave me a sad look, a look that said he was apologizing. He raised his hand. Red smoke clouded my vision, I was transported to a forest. A cottage in front of me. I assumed Victor had found a place to stay. I went up to the door and heard voices. I knocked. They stopped. Footsteps were heard before the door opened. A surprised Victor greeted me.

"Hello." I whispered, hugging myself. I felt vulnerable, lonely without Rumpel.

"Willow? Come in, come in." he said ushering me in and shutting the door. He seemed to be alone but a hat on the table told me that Jefferson is here, or was here.

"Planning on going somewhere?" I asked. He seemed to still be shocked to see me but then he nodded.

"Yes, I've got to get some equipment from the lab back home. I forgot it in my hurry." he answered. He walked over and stoked the fire that was cooking his breakfast. It was a tiny cottage. Only one room. A single bed, fireplace, table, and two chairs. Everything in one room.

"Can I-May I stay here, with you for a bit?" I asked.

"Of course, but I thought-"

"He had something he needed to do." I tossed the question aside. Rumpel's business was his own, if he wanted to share then good, if not then I'll wait. Victor nodded and had an apologetic look in his eyes. He thought Rumpel abandoned me.

"Go on, and hurry back." I ushered Victor with the hat. He nodded and went outside. I heard the wind pick up as the portal was summoned then nothing. I sat on the bed by the fire place and stirred what was in the pot. I smelt it then crinkled my nose. He may mix chemicals but he had no idea how to cook.

It was several days before he returned. He returned just in time, for that 'something' Rumpel was talking about. I cut off part of my dress a few days ago, it being to heavy for the summer weather that had come. I had been outside practicing archery when I heard a low rumble, like thunder but it didn't come from the sky. I turned and saw purple clouds shrouding and surrounding the trees, engulfing them in their depths. I gasped and ran.

I soon ran into Victor and his father...wait.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked Alphonse angrily. I thought I was finally free from him.

"No time, come on." Victor said. But before we could start running the clouds had caught up to us and we were captured.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Take note of her character. She is strong, a little bossy but ever since her family died she knew she was on her own. In this chapter she had a 'break down'. She finally let it out because she was that comfortable and trusting of Rumpel. She's been hurt so many times though that she thought he didn't want her, but really he is protecting her. Also...it wasn't Jefferson who gave Victor the hat ;-)**

**Her Storybrooke counterpart is in the next chapter and how she interacts with Gold. Review dearies! She will have a major change in character. **


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the lateness. A lot of depressing and stressful stuff has been going on. My best friend of 6 years decided she didn't want to be friends with me anymore simply because I wrote a letter saying we need to take a break, so she could deal with all her stress and so she can get her act together because she has been really disrespectful, bossy, and using people. Instead of understanding like a real friend should she cussed out my mom(at our family business ,which was uncalled for and disrespectful) and she text me "have a nice life." then nothing. I used to look up to her and go to her for anything, but over the last year she changed for the worse. So at the moment I only have one friend, maybe two. I deleted _**all**_ my friends off Facebook But I'm close to getting over my fear of driving and my driving skills are improving exponentially so soon I'll have freedom and I can make new friends. I've also started to craft wands and bottle-cap earrings to sell, starting singing cover and original songs and posting them on YouTube and I'll be starting online college for psychology/psychiatry. Yeah, a lot is going. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Some of this(including her middle name) was inspired by the movie and book practical magic. I have the book, I just haven't read it yet.

She's going to have a really big personality change. Let's just say strong, outgoing, and confident Willow is nothing like Shy, quiet, and obedient Wilhelmina a.k.a. Will. Sorry if Mr. Gold is a little OOC. We never got to see much of the true Mr. Gold but of Rumpel acting as him...lol Bobby acting as Rumpel acting as Mr. Gold. Later on he's going to be kinky, creepy, and dark. Just the way I like/love him.

This takes place in the episode 'Welcome to Storybrooke' the very first day of the curse.

Disclaimer: I only own Willow/Wilhelmina Owens Birch

* * *

~Will's POV~

I slowly started to wake up, I sighed through my nose before yawning. Sitting up stretching and cracking my back, neck, and knuckles. I took off my black silk sleep mask and squinted my eyes at the brightness...wait brightness? My eyes shot open and I looked to the digital alarm clock on my small bedside table. It was twelve twenty seven! I was supposed to be at the hospital by six am! I was just an intern but I still could get fired or kicked out or whatever.

"Why didn't you go off!" I shouted at the contraption before throwing it at the wall, it then began to go off.

"Oh sure, now you make sounds." I sarcastically said while taking the batteries out to silence the noise. I quickly got into my white long sleeve shirt to go under my blue scrub shirt, and put on a nurse type skirt, and finally those ugly white nurse shoes that I had added a heart to, grabbed my purse and started running to the hospital. Unfortunately my blue tops to the scrubs was left in my locker at the hospital, I use the washer and dryer there.

I can only afford a one bedroom, small kitchen/dining room, one bathroom apartment because I also pay other bills for my apothecary shop. It isn't like the pharmacy that is at the hospital but in my opinion it's better. None of the things are addictive and they're all natural, and made by me.

I have been running a little while now, well out of breath. I can't afford a car nor bike. I turned the corner only to run into someone. Hard. Knocking both of us onto the ground. My chest was suddenly burned, they must of been carrying coffee or hot chocolate as I landed on top of them.

"I am so so soooooo sorry..." I trailed of and gulped when I realized who I had run into. Mr. Gold. The most feared man in town. Also my creepy landlord. He may be extremely handsome, but he's a total asshole. I froze in fear of his wrath. He sighed angrily through his nose as he continued to look at his suit. He had yet to look up to identify who had run into him.

"Do you have any idea how much this suit-" he had stopped mid-sentence when he looked up to me then his eyes broke from mine to look down at my shirt, a smirk grew on his face and he looked back up to me. I finally looked down to see the damage and gasped. My shirt was completely see-through! He had full view of my breasts! Just my luck to be wearing a white lace bra that was also see-through when wet. I sat up and covered my breasts. He pulled me down until our faces were inches from each other, chest to chest.

"Let me help you 'hide'" he said smirking. My eyes widened. I gasped again when I felt something poke my thigh, I immediately broke free and scrambled up, grabbed my purse and ran to the hospital. Too afraid to help him, and too embarrassed to talk to him, or even look at him.

I arrived at the hospital panting, soaked, and late. Extremely late. I went to the nurse's locker room/break room and quickly changed, putting my dirtied scrubs in the washer. Luckily I had like ten pairs of the same scrubs and white long sleeved t-shirt. My name on the tag inside the shirt so they don't get mixed up with the other nurse's clothes. I love that it's always cool inside the hospital, not too cold, just cool.

I quickly found Dr. Whale in the cafeteria eating a sandwich and drinking coffee. I sat across from him and waited until he finished flirting with the new nurse, Jessica, before speaking to him.

"See ya around." Jessica said with her southern accent leaving, winking at Dr. Whale. He turned to me and opened his mouth.

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry my alarm didn't go off." I apologized meekly. He held up his hand.

"Just try not to make a habit out of it, Will. Now I have to go into surgery at two-thirty, could you handle my other appointments until I'm done? Thanks Will." he asked but didn't let me reply before he finished his lunch and walked off. I groaned having no choice, then again I'm used to doing stuff for people.

Two thirty came and I was handed Dr. Whale's schedule for the next four hours. I skimmed it and froze at the three o'clock appointment. Mr. Gold. For an annual full check-up, basically checking up on _everything_. He only does it once a year and it had to be on this day, at this time. Why me?

I arrived at the closed door of the room that the nurse had put him in. I grabbed the clipboard with the right papers on it and took a deep breath before knocking lightly twice before walking in. I kept my eyes on the clipboard.

"Dr. Whale had to do a surgery today so I'll be the one doing your check up." I informed him. I finally looked at him. He wore a smug look

"Just my luck, I was actually planning on seeing you today, after the incident this morning." he said smirking.

"I-I already apologized, now p-please hold still, and breath in and out." I asked, approaching him with my stethoscope. He did as he was told, knowing the drill as usual. I listened to his lungs, making sure there were no signs of a cold, bronchitis, or wheezing. I wanted to just get this over with.

"Cough." I commanded. He did so. "Again." he repeated the action. I took the stethoscope from my ears and wrote the results on his file.

"So what's the verdict Dr. Birch." he joked.

"I'm not a doctor, just an intern. Your lungs are nice and clear. Do you smoke or do you plan on smoking?" I asked. He replied and I checked the answers. I asked all the other normal questions, such as 'Do you drink alcohol?' 'Are you sexually active' to which he replied yes and he'd like to be. The look he gave was uncalled for.

I grabbed his wrist and looked at the clock, getting his heart rate, then his blood pressure, and then his temperature.

"Dinner? Tonight at eight?" he asked breaking the awkward silence, pulling me from my thoughts, and halting my pen scratching on the paper.

"Pardon?" I asked looking up. He repeated the question.

"Oh, um no, no thank you." I answered, before directing him to the scale in the room. I quickly got his weight and height. Checked his ears, eyes, and throat. Making sure to mark everything down.

"And why not? I believe you owe me as much for running into me this morning." he retorted stepping off the scale and sitting back on the paper covered sofa/bed thing.

"I-I believe I owe you nothing, besides I have work to do at my shop." I countered. Now here comes the awkward parts of the exam.

I bent down and opened the doors under the sink. I grabbed two cups, one for a pee sample and the other for...a semen sample. I felt his hands on my hips and his pelvis touch my bottom. I gasped straightened up turned and pulling away from him.

"The suit I wore was worth more then a years worth of your rent money, you ruined it by running into me causing me to spill my coffee onto it," he began, his voice low but threatening. He used the counter as support as he limped forward, cornering me.

"You do indeed owe me." he finished, his face inches from mine. I looked at him in fear.

"Then I'll pay for the dry cleaning. Now p-please Mr. Gold. It-It was an accident." I tried.

"Then so was this." he spoke before pulling me into a harsh kiss, my eyes widened and my heartbeat race. I almost gave in, it felt right but wrong at the same time. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, out of instinct I bit it causing him to cry out. Then I pushed him away before running out of the room.

"Jessica please I'm begging you, finish Dr. Whale's appointments for me." I pleaded with her, attempting to hand her the clipboard with his schedules.

"What's in it for me?" she asked before popping her gum.

"I'm sure Dr. Whale would love it if you did it." as soon as I mention Whale she snatched it and went to the room with Mr. Gold. I went to the break room and changed then grabbed my purse before hurrying to my apothecary. The front was of course a small shop, everything was white. The desk was white, with a registers on top, brown paper bags on a shelf under the desk. Along the walls were white shelves that were ceiling to floor. Filling them were natural made remedies for nearly every kind of illness such as; common cold, bronchitis, headaches, fever, baldness, erectile dysfunction, insomnia, chicken pox, flu, PMS, diarrhea, cuts, bruises, itchiness etc. There was also my homemade teas, soaps, shampoos, conditioners, perfumes, lotions, toothpaste, facial wash, foot creams, and even orgasm gel.

However in the back was a green house that held every single kind of herb and ingredient, even the deadly ones like mistletoe, mandrake, and even belladonna. I only use those when absolutely necessary. Plants surrounded the green house. In different hanging pots, or pots on the ground, or on shelves. In the middle was a table with a mortar and pestle along with my recipe book. Bottles and vials were in the drawers. I ordered new ones each month for those that I had sold, but I appreciated it when customers came back for refills or to recycle the containers.

I worked for hours re-stocking what was sold out, watering the plants, ridding of weeds, changing the light bulbs that replaced sunlight, and finally keeping the shop open to sell to those who needed a prescription who either had not enough money to get it or didn't like the side effects it gave.

I closed up around nine at night unaware of the stalking eyes.

~Third person POV. Earlier that day.~

The sun was setting and Mr. Gold was just closing up his shop when the bell above his door rang.

"I'm closed you'll have to come back tomorrow." he spoke leaving the back room to see who had come in.

"I believe you called me for a job offer." it was Sydney Glass, the local news reporter who wrote the town's paper "The Daily Mirror"

"Ah yes I did, go in the back, wouldn't want anyone overhearing business that isn't there's." Mr. Gold said locking the shop door before following Sydney into the back room.

"What I want from you...is to get as many pictures of someone as you can. Speak of this to know one. You know the consequences if you do?" Mr. Gold let the threat hang. Sydney nodded his head and visibly gulped. He knew better then to mess with the towns most powerful man.

"I believe this will be enough to cover the job as well as your silence." he said handing a thick envelope to Sydney. He took the envelope from Mr. Gold and looked inside, his eyes widened briefly before he closed it and nodded.

"Of whom do you want me to get pictures of?" Sydney asked. Mr. Gold smiled as the woman he couldn't stop thinking about came into the conversation.

"Wilhelmina Birch." He replied quietly. "As many as you can, as explicit as you can, you get any nudes, I'll pay double of what's in there." he gestured to the envelope. Sydney got an excited look in his eyes before he nodded eagerly.

"You have good taste in women." Sydney complimented while smirking, Mr. Gold glared. No amusement in his eyes. Sydney's smirk went away immediately.

"That'll be all Mr. Glass." Mr. Gold finished the business. Sydney nodded and began his way out.

"Oh and Mr. Glass, if you get caught, or even tell anyone of this deal, I will personally make your life a living hell. Do you understand." Mr. Gold not only threatened but promised, darkly. Sydney nodded, fear clear in his eyes.

The bell above the door of the shop sounded out as Sydney left, Mr. Gold soon left later that night after having a few glasses of whiskey in his office. Excitement rang through him for what was to come.

* * *

R&R! Much more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Willow/Wilhelmina Birch

Warning: suggested rape and masturbation along with Male masturbation.

Info: I wrote this early in the morning when I had just woken up, literally in a notebook a couple seconds after I woke up. So I apologize if it's bad.

* * *

The next day was almost the same. But this time I ran into Mr. Gold on his way to opening his shop.

"Well, well. Can't get enough of me can you?" Mr. Gold whispered in my ear when I accidentally tackled him. Just as the day before I felt his erection on my thigh. How can he not control himself? And just as the day before, I broke away and ran to the hospital. On time. The rest of the day was uneventful. Until I got home. I could of sworn I locked the door on my way out but when I got home it was unlocked. I simply shrugged it off because none of my things were missing. Not that I had anything valuable enough to steal.

Through the week I had learned not to run but instead walk to work so I could avoid collision with Mr. Gold. Although he continued to harass me by asking me for continuous lunch or dinner dates. I declined him each time. He may be handsome but I didn't want to be another thing owned. I wanted someone to love me. Not possess me. I'd rather be alone in my lonely shop then on a date with him.

~Third person POV~

It was a Saturday evening the next month that Sydney returned with a box full of video tapes and pictures full of Wilhelmina Birch. He had an opportunity to earn loads of money and he did not let it pass him. Mr. Gold's eyes widened happily as he flipped through the pictures. Plenty of nude ones of her in the shower or of her changing.

"I believe I underestimated you Mr. Glass." Mr. Gold complimented smirking. He set the photos down and pulled out his checkbook, writing a check, then handed it to Sydney. Before Sydney could take it Mr. Gold asked him a question.

"How did you manage to get these?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Spy cams." two words that brought a smile to both their faces.

"Wonderful invention." two compliments? Gold was in a very good mood. Sydney smiled taking the check.

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Glass. Now get out." Mr. Gold wanted his alone time as soon as possible. Sydney didn't need to be told twice. He rushed out without a question. Mr. Gold locked up early even though it was only four o'clock. He closed all blinds and enjoyed his time with the photos of Wilhelmina Birch with a hand curled between his legs.

But even photos get boring. They weren't enough after ten years of their use.

~Will's POV~

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. I was sitting by the window in my apartment that allowed sun in, reading peacefully when there was a knock on the door. Who could be visiting? I didn't exactly fit in with anyone so I didn't really have friends.

I opened the door to reveal a smug looking Mr. Gold leaning on his cane with his hands folded on top.

"Mr. Gold? The rent isn't due till next week." I said. He waved the topic aside.

"I know, however I'm not here for that. Are you busy tonight?" he asked. Oh no. Not today. Today was for my 'me' time only.

"Um." I sounded while looking behind the door at the clock. One thirty. I wasn't busy but maybe I could get away with a lie.

"I was thinking about spending some time at the shop." I said looking back to him. He lost his smug look but faked a smile.

"I'm sure you can afford to take the night off, join me for dinner around seven?" he suggested. I shook my head halfway through the question. Out of no where he hit the wall hard with his palm causing me to gasp and jump. Can't he take a hint? He wore a smile but I could see he was seething. I was trying to hold my ground but even he could see I'm quivering in fear.

"You know Miss. Birch I'm getting damn tired of your rejections. I'll give you a week to get your thoughts together. When I come for your rent next week you'd better be ready. If not. Your rent doubles."

"But I can't-" I attempted to tell him I couldn't afford that.

"Oh I know. One week, Miss Birch." he raged through clenched teeth before walking away. I closed the door softly, tears in my eyes. I've heard what he's done before. Selena, a mother of twelve, was late on the rent. He saw her right after an encounter with me. He granted her another week to get the rent and in return she spent the night with him and left early in the morning. She gossiped that even after having twelve kids she was more sore than ever after him. One date couldn't hurt, right? Wrong. He was a man that did whatever it took to get what he wanted. And after all this time. What he wanted was me. How do I know he won't drug me? I don't. I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears that had escaped.

Well he can't have everything. The whole next week I avoided him completely and worked longer than usual at the shop. When the day came to pay the rent. I sent him the money. Doubled as he requested, in the mail. I then grabbed my valuables, which wasn't much, and spent the next few nights at the hospital until I could find someone else to stay with.

~Third person POV~

Mail is indeed slow. It takes a day to get across town. From the post office to a house. Mr. Gold wouldn't get her rent money until the next day. As usual Mr. Gold closed up shop around five thirty then went home. He checked the mail, collecting rent that was sent the day before from the envelopes, then he changed, and finally headed over to Will's apartment. He hated stairs, but he wore a triumphant smirk as he went up them to _her_ door. He knew she wouldn't be able to pay the rent if it was doubled.

When he reached her door he frowned deeply and took the sticky note off the door. -_moved out_- it read. He crumpled it and threw it to the ground. He pulled out his keys to the building and used the skeleton key to open the door. Once he was inside he noticed that it was still furnished but all valuables such as clothes, shoes, bags, jewelry, and other items she had were gone. He growled and punched the wall beside him several times. He was so damn close! A hole in the plaster was left where his fist had punched.

He was supposed to have her, she was supposed to fuck him, she was supposed to be _his_! He finished his rage fit by knocking a lamp over with his cane. He caught his breath and fixed his hair in case it was out of place. He closed the door behind him, ignoring the other tenants that poked their heads out curiously but went back inside, knowing not to face his wrath.

He walked into the bedroom and turned the lights on, hoping to find at least something of hers left behind. Nothing. Not a single thing. However the bed was unmade, the sheets wrinkled, and an indent where he head would be. He slipped off his shoes and set his cane aside before he lied on the bed in-between the wall and where she would be sleeping. He rolled to the side so he'd be laying on his stomach. His face buried into the pillow. He inhaled deeply, taking in her natural scent that she had left behind. His cock grew hard at her scent of wild flowers and herbs, he grinded into the bed a couple times before rolling onto his back. He took a handful of sheets up to his nose closing his eyes as he used his other hand to free his erection.

He inhaled her scent once again and began to stroke his member dry as he imagined her climbing on top of him allowing him to enter her as she rode him. Throwing her head back and moaning as she complimented his size. He moaned into the sheets aloud as his cock throbbed. The pace of his hand grew quicker and quicker as he imagined pounding into her relentlessly. He took in another deep breath of her scent and couldn't help but cum right then and there, quick and hard as he roared her name, spurting his seed high into the air, it landed all over the sheets and among his pants. He was still gripping his shaft while it pulsed, his body rocking with pleasure as he caught his breath.

He got up and hobbled into the bathroom to clean himself up. Once finished he grabbed his trusty cane and pocketed her pillowcase for later use before he exited the building. He promised himself he would find where she resided. His last thought before sleep overtook him was, 'She will be mine, willingly or not.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Willow/Wilhelmina Birch

* * *

~Will's POV eighteen years later~

Over the short years, I had avoided Mr. Gold successfully with only a few dangerous encounters. Dr. Whale had found me sleeping in the hospital during one of his "all nighters". He then let me stay with him and his father, the retired General Allen Whale. On several occasions Dr. Whale had saved me from his father's drunken rampages, but he would still get some hits on me. He had even successfully knocked me out with a whiskey bottle to the head. I had been in a coma for three days. According to Dr. Whale, his father was serving a week in jail because once I was out he had raped my unconscious body. Once Allen was out of jail he went into rehabilitation and I avoided him as much as possible.

Today had been rather eventful, especially for such a small town. The mayor's son, Henry, had gone missing only to return in the afternoon with his birth mother. Ella? No Emma, that was her name. She was currently staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Mr. Gold had come into the hospital with his thigh injured later that afternoon. It was the last of my rounds with Dr. Whale. I had switched to working in my shop until noon, then I worked at the hospital. Dr. Whale did the numbing and most stitching procedure while I stood aside, assisting him when needed while avoiding Mr. Gold's constant stare, although it was much different from his leering. He looked at me as if I something...precious to him. Instead of an item he longed to possess.

"H-How, again, did you say this happened?" Dr. Whale asked while he concentrated on stitching the long and deep cut on Mr. Gold's thigh.

"Kitchen accident." was all he said. Honestly it looked like he had done it purposely. A nurse burst into the room.

"Dr. Whale? The mayor is here with her son, she demands you see him." she spoke quickly, looks like Regina had riled her up.

"Now?" he asked from his place between Mr. Gold's legs, the cut was only halfway stitched. The nurse nodded. Dr. Whale looked to me then to the nurse and sighed.

"Will? Take over. I apologize dearly for this Mr. Gold." Dr. Whale said before he rushed out of the room with the nurse leaving me to take over.

"Well that was unprofessional." he mumbled before smirking to me as I sat on the rolling stool that was previously occupied by Dr. Whale, after putting on sterile gloves. I simply took the needle and continued sewing the skin back together.

"You should see him on Saturday nights. He gets drunk and bangs the nearest nurse." I mumble while shaking my head. I heard Mr. Gold chuckle. I jumped when his hand went through my hair gently, I stopped right in the middle of a stitch and looked up at him with a shocked look.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." he smirked down at me after putting his hand back by his side. I closed my mouth then looked back to his wound and continued the stitch. With a few more stitches through the silence, he was done.

"What no trying to get me on a date, or any other unnecessary remark?" I asked standing, removing my gloves and throwing them away after I had properly wrapped his wound. He shook his head. I began to write his usual pain medication prescription along with the alternative from my shop. I wasn't supposed to do that but it was how I got business.

"Unless you'd like me to ask you on a date, then I have nothing to say." he said. I paused in my writing. I looked at him with a raise eyebrow. Almost freaked out.

"Are you okay Mr. Gold?" I asked as if he would explode at any moment. He laughed, actually laughed!

"I'm feeling the best I've ever felt. Seeing things clearer actually." he said shrugging his shoulder. I bit the end of my pen in thought. A thing I often did when I was troubled. I looked him up and down quickly before deciding on how to word my thoughts.

"If I go on a date with you, will you leave me alone?" I asked while hugging myself. I felt like I was risking a lot by asking that question. He stared at me for moment or two before speaking.

"I can't promise that. You don't understand how much you have me wrapped around your finger, I'm not giving you up. You're too precious and gorgeous for me to do that." was his soft reply. I blushed at the compliment causing him to smile. It was as if someone had completely taken over him. He seemed, kinder than his usual self. I sighed and finished writing his prescription. I turned it to the blank side then wrote a date, time, and place before handing him his cane and the paper.

"Don't be late." was all I said before I left the room to go to the locker room to change out of the scrubs.

~Third Person POV earlier that day, Granny's Bed and Breakfast~

Mr. Gold was feeling angsty while he walked to pick up the rent money from Granny's. He walked in and waited behind a blonde woman while she got her room key.

"Swann, Emma Swann." she introduced for Granny to right the name down in her guest book. Mr. Gold's eyes widened as a flood of three hundred years worth of memories flooded his mind. Mr. Gold? No, he was Rumpelstiltskin. He smiled a Cheshire grin.

"Emma." he spoke. Granny's head snapped up in the middle of her writing as Emma turned to him at the sound of her name. "What a lovely name." he finished. The savior has returned.

"Thanks." she said after giving him a quick over. Granny held out a roll of cash.

"It's all there." she informed him harshly while he grabbed it from over Emma's shoulder. She watched, clearly confused at the odd transaction.

"Yes, yes of course it is. You enjoy your stay. Emma." he said to Granny before smiling at Emma. She only nodded as a reply as he left, sparing a glance at the scantily clad Ruby. He smirked as he left the building and made his way home. There was only one person he wanted to see, and to do that he needed an injury. He hoped, he would be able to get her memories back. He wanted his Willow.

* * *

I know it's short but I'm sick, its stormy out, and I'm having hot flashes non-stop I gotta get out of bed and move to a cooler spot. At least I wrote two chapters for you.


End file.
